Pajama Sam: No Need to Hide When It's Dark Outside
Pajama Sam in "No Need To Hide When It's Dark Outside" is a "point & click" adventure game developed by Humongous Entertainment for the Windows and Macintosh operating systems in 1996. Since then, the game has been rereleased several times. In 2008, it was repackaged by Atari and Majesco Entertainment as Pajama Sam: Don't Fear the Dark and released for the Nintendo Wii. __TOC__ Plot One night, while reading the first issue of Pajama Man, Sam's mom enters his room reminding him that tonight is the night he sleeps with the lights out. Confidently Sam replies, "Don't worry about me mom, I'm ready. And, I can put on my Pajama Sam mask if I get scared." After saying goodnight, Sam's mom turns off the light and closes the door. Sam begins reminding himself that there's "no need to hide when it's dark outside" as the shadows begin to grow on the walls. Boldly, Sam decides to enter his closet and capture Darkness, but first he must find his Pajama Sam gear. After finding his lunchbox, flashlight, and mask, he opens the closet door to confront Darkness. As Sam enters the closet, the door closes behind him, causing him to lose his balance. He then falls into the Land of Darkness and lands on a giant baseball glove. "Wow, this looks like where Darkness lives alright." After crossing a bridge, Sam is caught in a trap by several trees acting as customs guards. After taking his stuff away, the trees allow him to enter. Sam must then retrieve his three belongings before confronting Darkness. When Sam has found all three items, he enters Darkness's closet and faces him. When Sam tell Darkness that he is here to vanquish him, Darkness asks, "Vanquish? Is that fun?" After Sam explains what he is going to do, Darkness asks why Sam would be afraid of him if he is the one who will be contained in the box. Darkness laments, "Oh dear, no one ever wants to play fun games with me." Sam, seeing that Darkness has no friends of his own, agrees to play a game of cheese and crackers with him. After winning a game Sam tells Darkness that he should get home before his mom misses him. They agree to play again tomorrow night. After jumping into his bed and saying goodnight to Darkness, Sam drifts off to sleep. Gameplay Pajama Sam features gameplay similar to the other humongous games. It is played almost entirely with the mouse, using a left click to interact with the environment. Sam has an inventory which can be accessed at any time by hovering the mouse at the bottom of the screen. The save screen can be entered by pressing the key and the load screen the key. The pauses the game, allowing several game options. The game is quit by either an option in the pause menu or pressing the stop sign. Throughout the game's course, players are challenged with solving puzzles and interacting with characters. Puzzles are solved by using items to manipulate something in the environment. These items are usually found scattered around the game world or are obtained for other characters. All items are accessible through the inventory mentioned above and all have a purpose during the game. Socks are collected as part of a large, optional "scavenger hunt". While in the land of darkness, Sam is encouraged to find and collect ten pairs of socks that have been thrown about. When each sock is discovered, the player is taken to the laundry room and places the sock in a laundry bin. After all ten socks are found, a "special animation" plays when the player reenters the laundry room. This room can be accessed any time by clicking on the laundry basket icon in the right corner of the inventory. Characters *Pajama Sam *Darkness *Otto *King Items *Pajama Sam Mask *Illuminator Mark V Jr. *Lunchbox Mini-Games *Cheese and Crackers *Nuggets Trivia *Cheese is a reoccurring element in Pajama Sam. It is mentioned by many characters and found in many places. Packaging Artwork File:Pajama Sam Box Art.png|Original box and cover art (1996) File:Pajama Sam Box Art New.jpg|Infogrames box art with Lost & Found bonus (2003) File:Pajama Sam Box Art Atari.jpg|Similar box art with Atari logo File:Pajama Sam Box Art 2008.jpg|Newest box and cover art (2008) File:Pajama Sam Box Art Wii.jpg|Wii cover art File:Pajama Sam Box Art Wii German Front.jpg|Wii front cover art (German) File:Pajama Sam Box Art Wii German Back.jpg|Wii back cover art (German) File:Pajama Sam CD.jpg|Wii disk art (PAL Version) See Also *Credits References Category:Pajama Sam Series Category:Junior Adventure Series